Work machines, such as backhoes, skid steers, dozers, front-end loaders, excavators, track type machines, on-road trucks, off-road trucks, motor graders, industrial mining equipment, and the like may be used in mining, construction, agriculture, petroleum, and other such applications. During operation, one or more work tools may be operably coupled to the work machine in order to complete a specific task or operation. Furthermore, the work tool may be interchangeably configured such that when one task is completed the current work tool may be detached and another work tool may be attached to the work machine to carry out a subsequent task. As a result, the work machine may use a variety of different work tools when performing different tasks or operations around a job site.
Typically, when a work tool is not operably coupled or otherwise attached to the work machine the work tool may be left where it was last used. Furthermore, while the work tool may remain stationary when not in use, the work machine may continue to move about the job site, often times travelling from one end of the job site to the other. Additionally, it may become increasingly difficult to keep track of where a work tool is located at a job site that has more than one work machine and a variety of different work tools. Furthermore, when changing between work tools, different work tools may require the operator of the work machine to reconfigure or readjust operational parameters of the work machine such as hydraulic pressure and speed. This may increase the amount of time it takes for an operator to locate the work tool that is needed and/or may increase the amount of time it takes to complete the task or operation. As a result, it may be desirable to track the specific location of where a work tool may be located around the job site. Moreover, the time to change from one work tool to another may be reduced by uniquely identifying the work tool such that the operator may identify the specific work tool before attaching it to the work machine.
A method and system for monitoring a location of an object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,502,674 entitled, “Monitoring the Location of an Object Using a Mobile Device,” (the '674 patent). The monitoring method disclosed therein includes use of a mobile device which emits a radio frequency (“RF”) signal to create a broadcast area. The RF signal then activates a plurality of radio frequency identifier tags (“RFID tags”) that are located within the broadcast area. Once activated, the RFID tags of the '674 patent send a separate RF signal back to the mobile device. The RF signal sent from the RFID tag contains the tag's unique identifier which is then stored on the mobile device. An object with an RFID tag may be tracked only if the location of RFID tag falls within the broadcast area of the mobile device.
While arguably effective for its intended purpose, the prior art continues to need improvement in tracking and locating work tools on a job site.